Stolen Hearts
by Lizzy Landon
Summary: One-shot - Mitch still hasn't recovered from his loss and after thwarting Ghost's plan to detonate a nuclear weapon, he's given leave to take some time off, and doing so he meets Kenna Parker. Her carefree, high on life attitude rewakens something that he'd buried with his fiancee.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

One-shot (Maybe) - Mitch still hasn't recovered from his loss and after thwarting Ghost's plan to detonate a nuclear weapon, he's given leave to take some time off, and doing so he meets Kenna Parker. Her carefree, high on life attitude reawakens something that he'd buried with his fiancee.

Unbeknownst to him, Kenna's a thief who steals some important information from the wrong people. Just when he thinks that he's finally able to move on from his loss, he may end up losing someone else that he cares about.

His job is to keep her safe until she recovers the information, but can he just walk away after everything and leave her to the wolves?

Driving through the middle of the road, weaving in and out of traffic, I'm on a mission and that's to put as much distance between us and our pursuers.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"I don't know..."

"Watch out!"

Jax's losing his shit and I'm right behind him. Swerving back into the lane, a horn blows loudly from the passing vehicle.

My mind's a mess trying to figure out what happened, what went wrong.

The job was supposed to be easy, the security system was able to be hacked in a matter of minutes.

Get in and get out within twenty minutes, the owner had a sitter that left at the same time every day and returned exactly within thirty minutes.

We'd been scoping the home for a few weeks, I'd researched the owner who was on the up and up.

A suit who worked his nine to five paid his taxes, screwed his secretary on Friday, took in a few drinks on Saturday and played a round of golf on Sundays.

"He's gone!" States Jax, finally relaxing in his seat.

Slowing my speed to the legal limit, I exhale loudly my adrenaline lowering.

"What happened to the sitter and who the hell was that?" He inquires.

My breathing returning to normal, the excitement's over but I'm still alert and ready for anything.

"Let's just get to the Foxhole and we'll figure it all out then." I state, my stomach literally doing somersaults.

Foxhole's our hideaway where we stash some of our most valuable treasures, that we're not able to move right away.

We meet there to plan our jobs, it's equipped with the latest technology and state of the art security, a mansion that we all call home from time to time.

There's always someone there and today it's no different. The whole crew seems to have shown up at the same time.

A voice that I rarely hear but would know it apart from a thousand. "What memo did we miss?" Whispers Jax.

Meetings are held randomly monthly by the second in command Dean, but Ryder holds a conference every six months.

As our leader, it's his job to organize the big scores for us and it seems that we're late.

"It's also come to my attention that a few of you are failing in performance. If you want to be apart of this team, you have to put in the work and dues are owed. This place isn't cheap and if you can't afford it you'll have to relinquish your spot." Ryder says, upon our entrance.

Jax and I work as a team, we share the profits and it's nice to have someone to watch your back.

He's the best at what he does, cracking safes in a matter of minutes. I take care of security, we're good together and make a good team.

The big assignments are more than enough to pay for our room and board yearly, at the Foxhole but some like me keep residences elsewhere and most have an affinity for luxury.

Fast cars, loose women and designer this and that, burns a hole quickly in your bank account.

Thirteen in number we're gathered below in the basement, where all the magic happens.

Taking our place near the wall, his gaze lingers on mine for a moment before he continues.

"We don't need everyone on this heist, so only a select few have been chosen."

"How?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, I mean to be fair the ones that need the money should be given the assignment."

"Well if some folks had managed their finances better, then they wouldn't be on the struggle bus."

I'm honored with more than a few narrowed eyed glares at that statement.

"Even though we don't need everyone, we'll all share in the rewards."

"How is it that if you don't work, you still eat?" One of our peer's questions.

"When did you all become so money hungry and unempathetic to the plights of others?" Ryder asks.

"When we were subjected to taxation from you, on our low maintenance jobs that you have no parts of."

I don't know how it was meant but it came out bitter as hell.

The silence that follows is strained and uncomfortable.

"If anyone doesn't like the way that I run things around here, you're more than welcome to leave. I'm not forcing you to be here."

All other complaints are withheld and he continues on.

"Moving on... Everyone not participating in the assignment will receive a five percent cut."

There's a few low murmurs of disapproval but to me, that seems satisfactory. BIg jobs have never fallen under five hundred thousand in value.

Twenty-five grand minimum for doing nothing is great! We've become so accustomed to the larger payouts that, a sum of twenty-five grand is mere pennies to us.

"Dean, Sierra, Taylor, Mike, Jess, and Jax, that's the team for the assignment. Meet me in Dean's office in fifteen minutes."

What?

No one says anything as he exits the room, we're waiting for one brave soul to spark the verbal riot.

Jax gives me an apologetic grimace before heading out behind the others, that were called to duty.

"There's no "I" in team, Jax." I state loudly to his retreating back.

"Yeah but "I" gotta make this money!"

Six feet, chocolate skin tone, strong athletic frame, if he wasn't my "co-worker" I'd have been screwed the hell out of him.

Too bad that I don't mix business with pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

Reprimanded I was banned from working any jobs for a month. Debriefing our latest job, it was concluded that I was the culprit that was responsible for the hiccup.

It was my responsibility to jam all of the cameras and to survey the property, I failed.

I don't know where that guy came from, he just showed up and we exited stage left real quick.

Thirty days no money, I needed a vacation anyway. I've been busting my ass amassing a nest egg for my retirement.

Recruited two years ago, Jax and I met by accident. We were both working the same job, at the same time and hit it off immediately.

This was a first, him taking a job without me but I understand even if it feels awkward.

Exhaling loudly, I force him and work from my mind. It's a beautiful day, the sun's shining brightly and there's a light breeze coming off of the water.

Hawaii, peaceful and calm... it's paradise. I love it and don't want to leave.

AND HE'S THE REASON WHY...

It's 3 AM and Casa's is in full gear, blaring live music, professional entertainers, the beach venue's packed. I haven't had this much fun in months and letting loose, I toss back a shot and head back onto the floor with Mitch.

My arms around his neck, his hands on my hips, our bodies grinding to the music, it's a shock to my senses when his lips harshly brush mine.

It's been too long since I 've been kissed, hell it's been too long since I've done a lot of things with a man.

Pulling away from him I smile in appreciation of his aggression. His dark-eyed gaze sparks an inferno below and his sexy smirk sends a pulsating rush of lust through my body.

"You wanna go back to my place for sex?" I'm definitely not the subtle type.

Helping him out of his shirt it's quickly discarded. The crash of the lamp doesn't slow our attack on each other's clothing.

I love his scent all-male and the sensations emanating from my core when his lips hotly caress mine.

Backed against the wall my hand in his pants, a groan of approval from him of my gentle strokes on his manhood, fuels my assertive nature.

He counters with soft kisses upon my neck, producing a moan of pleasure from me. The sound of my panties being ripped is loud in the quiet room before a gush of liquid meets his probing fingers.

My legs open wider for him, his hard body pressed against mine I ride his hand, wanting to quickly reach my peak.

Releasing his member from the confines of his pants, I go to my knees in front of him. Taking his length, the fullness of his sex stretches my mouth to the limits.

A hand on the wall for support, the other on the back of my head directs my movements.

Slow and steady, I work my jaws applying a slight suction, my tongue swirling over the tip of his dick before taking every inch in.

Salty but sweet I lick at the precum, loving the warm sticky consistency.

My pace increasing he verbally responds to each stroke. His sounds of pleasure are stimulating turning me on.

Using my hands I focus on the head while twisting my writs in unison. Maneuvering them up and down his shaft, it doesn't take long for his legs to shake as his orgasm draws nearer.

"Wait..." He manages. I can't... I take pleasure from his pleasure. Enthusiastic slurps and smacks, I want his nut and my forceful attentions get me what I'm campaigning for.

His cum hot and enticing fills my mouth, palatable and savory.

Breathing deeply as he comes down from his sexual high, his dark eyes watching me I offer a self-satisfied smirk. "Mission accomplished..."

"Job well done..." He replies, with a smile.

Time really does fly, when you're having fun. It's been an amazing week of partying and sex. All of our time is spent together on dates, sightseeing, hiking, snorkeling, wining and dining, he's... different.

Reserved, yet spontaneous... Quiet and oftentimes outgoing, an enigma but I love it and I don't want it to end.

"My flight's at three." I drop the bomb on him the day of my departure.

I'd been so happy and so consumed with him, that I was delaying the inevitable. The reality that this was going to end and so soon.

"In a few hours? You didn't think that you should have said something before now?"

"Isn't it for the best? I mean come on, this was fun but we both have separate lives. Lives that we have to get back to."

We don't even know each other, there was no time for that. I knew what it was when we started... whatever we started.

"If you want to get to know each other, we have time."

"I don't even know your last name." I state.

"It's..."

Waiting expectantly, he doesn't finish.

"What do you do for a living Mr. Mitch? Do you have kids, a wife?"

"I can't say."

"Okay, I get it. I'm a private person also. But it's been real... Thank you for making my vacation, perfect."

Those were our last words to each other. I went back to my life as a thief and he went back to his.

I'd left my phone at home on purpose and returning there's a plethora of missed calls and messages.

-Call me asap!

-Where the fuck are you?

-Look, pick up the damn phone!

Are a few messages left by Jax, sounding more than a little hysterical.

"What's going on?" I ask when he picks up.

"All my fucking money is gone, my account's been wiped!"

"How?"

"I don't fucking know but when I find out who did it, I'm going to kill the fucker!"

An alert coming through on my phone, it's a message from my bank. Several hundred thousand has been deducted from my account.

"I gotta call you back."

"It has something to do with that job that we did, I know it!"

"Jax, I'll call you back in a minute."

"We gotta let Ryder know what's going on."

My heart skips a beat when another alert comes through. My money's being deducted quicker than I can think.

"Bye!" Hanging up on him, I call the bank. As I wait, alert after alert has me on the verge of hyperventilating.

By the time I make it past the automated system and the hold music, I'm down to one dollar.

"Hi, thanks for being the better part of Alliance Trust, this is Emma. How may I help you?"

The room spins and goes dark.


	3. Chapter 3

An emergency meeting's been called, with Ryder, Jax, Dean, Nick and I in attendance.

"I never saw him at the location, it was just the sitter." I explain.

Nick's clicking away at the computer, his frenzied movements as he tries to locate where the money was transferred to, makes me even more nervous.

"Amill Dinsilo, that's the account that it went to." He says, a self-satisfied smile on his face.

Our top hacker, I want to hug him but refrain as it's not a time to celebrate. I want my money back.

"You can't transfer it back?" Ask's Dean.

"It was a dummy account." I reply.

"Yep, all funds were withdrawn." Nick says with finality, showing us the screen.

"Amill Dinsilo... why does that name sound familiar?" Inquires Ryder.

"The motherfucker has a sense of humor." I state.

"Amill Dinsilo headed a group that made off with $30 million in 1972." Adds Jax.

We know our history, our idols...

"You steal from others, and someone steals from you... it's a hard loss but hey it is what it is." Says Ryder.

One point five million isn't something that you just chalk up to, " Oh well, it is what it is".

Jax had over three million in his banks, which to me was just crazy. I had a safe built into my home, and have a little over eight hundred thousand in cash.

We'd met up in his home to go over the plan again. We were going to hit the same guy again, as we'd not gotten anything the first time around. This time we'd be prepared.

Dean has a gun fetish and made sure that we all had at least one for protection. We're thieves, we don't physically hurt people.

Mandatory training to make sure that we all knew how to use it, thank goodness that none of us has had to.

Entering the home, we know that the sitter's still there. What we didn't expect was for her to put up a fight.

A petite blonde, she didn't cower at our drawn weapons. Hands raised, her narrowed eyed gaze is filled with animosity.

"You should leave if you don't want any problems." She says.

I'd done a triple scan of the property, and there were hidden cameras everywhere.

They feed was fed to another location, masked Jax goes straight to the safe.

"You're making a big mistake."

"Hey, stay where you're at!"

Her steps are halted, when I cock the gun.

"Five minutes!" I yell to Jax.

"Yeah!" He responds.

"There's twenty grand in the drawer." She offers, with a nod of her head in the direction of its location.

Backing away from her, my eyes never straying from her. I check the drawer and finding the money, I quickly snatch it up.

A bullet whizzing past my head, my reaction's quick point, aim and shoot.

I'm in a state of shock, as her body drops to the floor. "What the hell?" Exclaims Jax, coming back into the room with his gun drawn.

"Shit... We gotta go!" He says, going back into the other room.

I'm frozen, gun still aimed at the space where she was standing. "I killed her..." I whisper.

A dark red puddle surrounds her body and watching the carpet soak it up, I'm in a daze. The metallic liquid holds my attention. I can hear Jax's words, muffled and unintelligible.

He collects the money from the drawer, maneuvering around me all the while yelling at me.

The gun's wrenched from my hands, and letting him lead me from the house, I'm deposited into the passenger seat.

"What happened?" He demands.

"I don't know, I reacted." I state, finally coming out of my stupor.

"This is turning into a shit storm!"

"I'm sorry, she shot at me and I shot back. I didn't mean to kill her."

"Fuck, Ryder can not know about this."

"You okay?" A day later, Jax shows up at my house with my portion of the goods. Diamonds, cash, a few rolled-up papers, and an envelope.

"Yeah, what's this?"

Plans of some sort, photos..."

"Of what?"

"Take a look..."

Making note of his tired expression, and morose attitude I dive into it with gusto.

Flipping through the photos shit starts to get real, really quickly.

"Is this the president?"

"You tell me..." He says, opening one of the large scrolls.

"Is that the white house?"

Detailed blueprints of the grounds and building, the photos are up close and personal. There's a wolf amongst the sheep.

"I thought that you researched this guy."

"I did... he was a regular joe."

"This doesn't look like regular shit to me."

"We have to do something."

"Like what?" He inquires, handing me a stack of papers.

Names, addresses, phone numbers... dates, printouts of texts, emails. Tossing packets of discs at me, they hit the floor.

"Recodings of conversations, do you know what they're talking about?"

I'm stuck on reading the texts, my eyes wide as saucers.

"Assassinating the president...!" He says, sending the collection of paraphernalia scattering across the room.

"We were masked, they can't know that it was us." I make myself busy putting the photos back in the envelope, stuffing the papers back in, and rolling the plans floor plans up.

"Here." He says quietly, after dialing some numbers. He hands me his phone.

I definitely don't want to talk to Ryder right now.

"Hello?"

"Kenna Parker, I thought that my partner gave you quite a scare the first time."

The voice on the other end's foreign to me.

"Apparently not, because you returned. It wasn't enough that we emptied your bank account, I suspect that's why you came back." He finishes.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want. You stole something very valuable from us. We want it back, and you're going to give it to us."

"Yeah and then what, you'll leave us alone? I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm gonna make an anonymous drop-off at 1000 Colonial Farm Rd, in McLean, Virginia. And then you can go knock on the door and see if anyone answers."

The eerie silence that follows unnerves me, forcing me to regret my false bravado.

"You're a beautiful woman Kenna, and it's a shame that I have to kill you."

I should be scared out of my mind; instead, his words anger me.

"Did you forget that you're dealing with thieves? We know where all of the best hiding places are, you're going to have to catch us first."

The line going dead, I hand the phone back to a shocked Jax. His mouth's slightly parted, gaping at me.

"What was that?"

"This is what's keeping us alive, we give it to them and we're dead."


	4. Chapter 4

Kenna Parker, smart, great personality, and the woman who showed me that I could love again. We were only on a first-name basis, but I was able to research who she was. I wasn't shocked, but her face popping up on the screen at work did alarm me.

"Kenna Parker... thief extraordinaire." Says Hurley.

"And fine as hell too." States mIke. A few laughs follow, and I have to agree. She's gorgeous, with an insatiable sexual appetite. Our time together was great, but now it's time to get back to work.

"She works with a group, out of Maryland. They're highly skilled pillagers, she and her partner stole damning evidence to convict Ryder Jameson."

Ghost's image flashes onto the screen, and I move closer to get a better look. This can't be...

"I killed him."

"You sure did, and his twin brother's highly pissed off about that."

A few more images join his, along with Kenna and her partner.

"Badass pay for hire Alias Mad Max and his team, are searching for these attractive ass pirates." The group listening to the debriefing chuckle lightly at his statement.

"It was hard work trying to find them, but Mr. tall dark and handsome rolled over. He set up a meeting with Ryder, he's going to give them her and the information."

My heart skips a beat, I haven't been this afraid since that day at the beach with Katrina. "Mike, you and your team are up, you'll run interference."

"What about the civilians?" Asks Mike.

"Casualties of war, we just want the evidence."

The meeting's concluded, and I head to my car calling her phone. We never exchanged numbers, but I made sure that I gained access to it.

She did more than just screw the hell out of me that week, she'd broken down the barrier that I'd built around my heart.

"Good girl..." I state. As a "this number has been changed" message plays.

An open-air day party, this should be fun... It's packed full of partiers, a crowd of bodies gathered together. I'd tracked Jax to a stand serving drinks. Making my way through the loud drunk guests, the buzzing of my phone distracts me.

-This isn't your mission, abort.

A message from Hurley, pocketing the phone my pace increases. He's sitting by himself having a drink, blending in with the multitude of college students.

"Let me get a Pomegranate mojito mocktail and another of what he's having for him."

"You plan on inviting me back to your place tonight?" He inquires.

"No, just Kenna..." I state.

"Max?" He asks.

"Yeah, you got something for me?"

Finishing off his drink, he studies me for a moment before sliding a backpack to me.

"And Kenna?"

"She's not a part of the deal."

"Good, because I'm not Max." I state, collecting the pack.

The empty beer bottle's broken across the counter before it slashes at my face.

Blocking his attack, I land a punch straight to the face. The hit angers him and I'm tossed across the counter in one swift move.

Landing hard, the sound of a gun discharging causes pandemonium and the guests scatter in all directions.

I've lost him in the sea of people and answering my ringing phone, Hurley directs me to the fleeing Jax.

He's fast and following in his wake, I'm losing ground.

"We got eyes on the girl, North East heading to the parking lot." I hear in the background, on Hurley's end.

Abandoning Jax, I head in her direction.

Too many vehicles and too many people. A car zooms past me, and I jump out of the way seconds before being almost run down.

"Where is she?" I demand of Hurley.

Silence on his end, I check to make sure that we're still connected.

"Hurley!"

"Fourth row, eighth car down from the right. You'll bring her in, Rapp."


	5. Chapter 5

The gun going off, the people screaming and running. I join the crowd in a sprint to the parking lot.

I'd made it to safety, and waiting in the car I don't notice the person at the passenger side until it's too late.

The door opens and pulling my gun, it's quickly taken from me. The face peering back at me, catches me off guard.

"Mitch? What are you doing here?"

"Drive!" He says, closing the door behind him.

"What? I'm waiting for my friend, I can't leave him."

The glass from the front windshield breaks, two more holes appear before the car's in drive and I have the gas pedal to the floor.

"What were you doing there? How did you find me?" We've ditched the car and are holed up in a hotel. The questions come quickly and taking a seat on the bed, I'm frazzled and out of it.

"I'm here to help."

"You're a part of this? Are you working with Max?"

"No."

"Then how are you involved?"

"Your partner, he um... he said that you were in trouble, that you were in hiding."

It was Jax's idea to flush him out, see what he looked like and then use the tech at the foxhole to locate him, put an end to all of this.

Two weeks in hiding and constantly on the move, we were tired of each other. We work well together, but we sure as hell can't live together at least not for an extended amount of time.

"What's my friend's name?" Jax never said anything about Mitch.

"Jax."

"How did you get the pack?"

"Jax and Max got into a fight, a shot was fired and I grabbed the bag and ran."

"Well you could have left the bag, It's just filled with empty discs and printer paper." I state, emptying the pack contents onto the bed.

"Where's the data that you stole?"

I don't like where this conversation is headed, and some of the trust that I had for him goes right out the window.

"Somewhere safe."

"So, what's your next move?"

"Link up with Jax, and see if he got an id on Max."

"Where's the meetup?"

"You'll know when we get there."

We'd been waiting over an hour at a diner for Jax. The plan was that if the meet and greet went left, then we would meet here.

"We should go."

The waitress refills my cup of coffee, offering Mitch a flirtatious smile.

"We can wait another thirty minutes or so."

Checking his phone, I glance out the window to see three men in dark suits exiting an SUV. A fan of the "Has fallen" series, this looks suspect as hell.

"Mitch..." Following my gaze, he takes my hand and leads me behind the counter.

"Hey, you can't go back there!" An employee states.

Bullets shattering the glass window, the patron's screams echo loudly behind us as we make for the backdoor.

On foot, we're running down the back alley, when a car pulls up right in front of us. "Wait... I know him." I state as Mitch has pulled a gun on Nick.

Bullets riddle the side of the car, as we pull off.

"Are you okay?" Asks, Nick.

"Yeah. How did you find me?"

"You know who, and he is pissed." He replies.

"Shit... how the fuck did he find out?"

"I don't know..."

I'm glad to be back at the foxhole. Showering in my rooms, I'm amongst friends. The security that they offer makes me feel safe.

Mitch is watching the news from the bed when I come into the room, a towel wrapped around my body and hair.

"You smell nice."

"Thanks."

Lotioning up, I try to think of how I'm going to explain this to Ryder. Jax is missing and we're in some deep shit.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything... I can't believe that it only took a matter of days for my life to get fucked all the way up."

"Well, at least we're in this together right?"

His words warm my heart and comforts me. We had a week together and I thought that I'd never see him again, but here we are.

"I know that look." He says.

"Yeah, and what is it saying?" I ask, moving closer to him.

"That you want me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep."

"Well, you're right." I state, climbing atop his lap.

Our lips briefly touching, a quick tug and the towel's removed. His tongue wet and warm circling my nipples sends a quiver of need through my body.

The moisture pooling in between my thighs, his fingers caressing my nub sends shivers of pleasure through my body.

I want to feel him inside of me, and undoing his pants his warm solid silkiness greets my probing fingers.

Riding him with quick sturdy jerks, his lips on my neck elicits a soft moan, as he holds me tightly. Pushing down on my stroke, my juices saturating his ballsack.

I'm roughly flipped onto my back, his aggressive hard strokes making me even wetter. Loving what he's doing to my body, I close my eyes reveling in the sensations vibrating through my body.

His hands grip my hips as he pounds away inside my center. His strong hard body meeting mine roughly, the pressure builds.

Keeping pace with him, the oncoming orgasm is welcome, as my legs are spread wider to allow him deeper passage.

This innocent action is both of our undoings. His satisfied moan sends me over the edge, with his name on my lips and together we succumb to our release.


	6. Chapter 6

They seem to be a nice group of people. Welcoming Kenna with hugs, their concern for her and her partner is genuine.

Camera's monitoring everything, we're left to our own devices with Kenna taking me straight to her rooms.

Coming from the shower clad in only a towel, applying lotion to her body I want to touch her, but refrain. The memory of the softness of her body, the enticing scent of her fragrance I welcome her lust. As my need for her is overwhelming, I've missed her.

"You would bring an outsider here?"

"I trust him."

"Because you've screwed him? How long have you known him?"

"I met him in Hawaii."

An argument between a male and Kenna as one of the team escorts me into the room. "My gaze immediately goes to her, before coming to rest on the male.

Ryder, Ghost's twin...

"Going for my gun he goes for his, pulling Kenna into a chokehold his arms around her neck.

"What are you doing?" She inquires of him.

"Whoa..." Says my escort, drawing his weapon.

"Mitch, what's going on?"

"Yeah, what's going on Mitch?" Echos Ryder.

"Your leader is Max." I inform her.

"What?"

"I warned you all against that sector, but you didn't listen."

"Where's Jax?"

"The piper always gets paid. The people that I deal with needed reassuring that I had this under control."

It was her or Jax or the both of them, the thief had to be killed. Assurance that their plans wouldn't be thwarted.

"Where's the information?" He asks, the gun pointed at her head.

"I don't know...:"

"Bullshit!"

"I swear that I don't know, Jax hid it."

"She's telling the truth." I state, making a show of lowering my weapon.

"If that's true then I don't need her anymore."

His words send me into panic mode, a rush of adrenaline courses through my body.

The thought of losing her speeds my heart rate, and causes me to catch my breath. I react, my anger kicking in I shoot.

My escort's quick to the draw, a bullet piercing my shoulder. Taking aim, I release three bullets his way.

Kenna's frozen in place, breathing deeply from the shock.

Ryder's at her feet a bullet in his head. The other's laid out on the floor, struggling to breathe. Three more residents enter with guns drawn.

"Wait..." Says Kenna moving in front of me.

"He shot me..." Says my escort.

"Kenna, what the hell.."

"Ryder turned Jax in and got him killed. Dean shot my friend, so he reacted in kind."

Their weapons lowered, they attend to the guy trying to staunch the blood flow. "Come on, you got a lot of explaining to do." States Kenna.

"Where are you going?" Inquires a tall blond.

"To my rooms to mourn my best friend, Jax." She says, quietly leaving.

I wasn't prepared for the smack that greeted me when I followed her to her quarters. The fist that followed was countered, and I force her to the wall.

Keeping her restrained, her tears move me. I've known loss, the pain is unbearable, something I'd never wish upon anyone.

Releasing her, she goes to the bed her face buried in her hands.

-Do you have it?

A message from Hurley. I don't want to ask, but I have a mission to complete.

"Where's the data, Kenna?"

The silence in the void is unnerving as I await her response.

"Who are you?" She asks, after some time.

I know that I shouldn't tell her, but I'm in too deep now. I care for her.

"Mitch Rapp, CIA operative."

"CIA... so you know about me, what I do, what I am?" Her brown-eyed gaze ever watchful, I feel exposed.

"You're Kenna Parker, a professional thief."

"What's your mission?"

"To keep you safe until you give us the stolen data."

"And will I be safe after?"

"Probably not, you know too much."

She'd taken me to get the data, and we'd said our goodbyes. I felt a loss as soon as she drove away. I never thought that I'd be able to love again, but she changed all of that within seven days of meeting her.

On the run, I'd been keeping track of her. I was her unofficial bodyguard.

Following her down a semi-darkened street, she's in a rush to get to her destination. Bumping into a guy, she apologizes and pockets his wallet.

Smiling inwardly, she's resorted to all manner of petty theft to fund her off the grid living.

Quickly following her down an alley, I'm pushed into the wall, a knife to my throat.

"Why are you following me?"

Disarming her, I step into the light from a streetlamp.

"Mitch, what are you doing here?"

"Keeping tabs on you."

"Is that your mission?"

"No, but yes it's my mission."

"When did I become your responsibility?"

"From the day that I first met you."

A small smile from her lights up her beautiful face. Moving closer, take a deep whiff of her scent and a shock of lust racks my frame.

"I've missed you." She says quietly.

I've missed her too. Capturing her lips in a quick kiss, she goes in for the kill. Her arms around my neck, her tongue explores mine seeking satisfaction.

I love her. The realization sets off a range of emotions.

I accept my truth, I can move on and move forward.

"You want to go back to my place for sex?" I ask.

"Lead the way..." She says, with a smile.

Another kiss, this time slowly showing her just how much she means to me.

Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed my story!


End file.
